Actions performed are better remembered than actions watched or imagined, all of which are superior to action sentences. The question thus arises about the extent to which encoding, retrieval, and/or content of action memories differ from those of semantic memories and whether these memories differ from those of perceptual memories. Across four experiments we examine the neural correlates of monitoring (source memory) for one s own s behavior and perceptions during episodic encoding and retrieval with event-related fMRI. Experiments 1 and 2 contrasts item and source memory for motor versus semantic attributes: performed, watched, and imagined actions with objects with their purchase price. We predict a qualitative difference between item and source retrieval: additional engagement of prefrontal networks during source retrieval not seen during item retriev retrieval. Source content is predicted to be retrieved only when requested and exhibit specificity in regions associated with the attribute (e.g. motor attribute-supplementary motor areas). We also predict some common and non-overlapping neural circuits during source retrieval of the three action tasks compared to a semantic task and propose a recapitulation hypethesis for motor information embedded in action items. Experiments 3 and 4 directly test the recapitulation hypothesis. Scanning during both study and test, we examine common and non-overlapping neural circuits across encoding sand retrieval tasks for motor, semantic, and perceptual (color) attributes. Results from experiments 1-4 will begin to address the role of content and recapitulation of motor, semantic, and perceptual attributes in episodic memory during item and source memory tasks.